A Failure To Pitch Woo
by rockstar3m5
Summary: Fane's plane to have a little fun with Hunter is ruined after some unexpected visitors decide to visit. Review! OC story.


The bathroom door creaked open, in its wake stood Fane. On the other side of the room Hunter looked at her reflection in the slightly cracked mirror. Her ash color eyes wide in the mirror as she strained to see the multiple shades of gray though out them. Fane quietly crossed the distance and from behind wrapped his arms possessively around her . A small high pitched squeak escaped her lips.

"Your cute when you do that." He chuckled warmly.

"You scared me..." She whined, her voice barely above a whisper. Her hands gently held to where his crossed around her stomach.

"I'm...sorry?..." He said softly into her neck.

Her antenna's perked up at the warmth of his breath on her bare neck. He chuckled again and kissed it. She realized what he was doing, what time of season it was back on Irk. He started nipping at the hallow where her neck and shoulder met.

"N-no! Not n-now Fanee!" she basically hissed threw her though her teeth. He knew that was her most sensitive turn on spot. She tugged out of his hold.

"Frisk, I like that." Fane commented, a fierce grin spreading across his face and he licked his lips with a worm like tongue, something lit behind his eyes green eyes. They watched each other waiting for one to make a move. Hunter broke the intense staring contest and ran for the door. Just as quickly as it happened Fane was on her heels slamming the door shut from behind as she was getting it open. A gasp came from her as Fane turned her and held her tightly against him. He picked her up child style and placed her on the counter a little too forcefully.

"And that's how the mirror got cracked." Hunter hissed, but Fane was gone, the game had gotten to him.

(*Note: Fane like a couple of my other OC's gets completely in the moment of fighting, if that makes sense. Even during this little fight could turn him into complete war mode.*)

He ripped her shirt off not wanting to bother with trying to get it over her antenna's and started kissing down her neck/chest, his hand placed at the top of her back as the other reached up to play with her sensitive antenna. Hunter moaned out much to her dismay. She gave up with a kiss to his forehead then started licking his own feelers. Fane purred out something to a mating call, her mating call. His eyes wandered up to hers waiting for an answer.

(*Yet another note: I have my own theories of Irken mating OK? When I read other peoples ideas of their mating sometimes I agree and sometimes I don't. My theory, if a Irken does end up finding its one true mate they would know a certain call. Each Irken has their own, for each there is a certain tone and texture (if that's what it should be called?) to show difference . These two aren't sure if their mates or not actually. They never admit to really loving each other until this moment. Yes flirting but nothing like this.*)

Suddenly a bottles of shampoo and other cleaning substances crashed to the floor from the front of the room. They looked to see a tall man in ripped clothes holding tree branches standing before the couple, the figure no other than Jack. Fane stood abruptly.

"Get out of your hobo!" He screeched pointing a claw at the door.

"I'M A FUCKING TREE!... And I'm NOT a HOBO!" Exclaimed Jack. Fane took a treating stance too attempt to make the giant leave. Jack ignored the advancement and ran past them then jumped out the second story window. They watch for a second before Fane straightened out a smile gracing his face once again.

"They always run." He said a little to full of himself, although it was true.

"Yea sure killer..." Hunter stated bluntly trying not to roll her eyes as she slid off the counter.

"**WHERE** do you think** YOUR** going?" Fane asked his gaze turning to her.

"Downst-" She started but was interrupted when the bathroom door slammed open.

"WHERE IS HE?" Shouted a rather pissed Kikiam. She wore a blue robe with stars and sparkles covering it, but still she looked evil, in her hand a wand.

"KIKIAM!" Hunter yelled but didn't really bother trying to cover herself.

"Yeah yeah! Like I haven't walked in on you to trying to do it before. You ever get all the way Fane?" Kikiam plainly stated while waving her hand trying to disprove the last statement. Fane glared daggers until he really looked at her. They both snickered.

"What? _*hehe*_ the hell are you wearing?" Asked Fane trying to hold back his laughter.

"SHUT UP NOOB! I'M FUCKING GOD DAMNED WIZARD!" Screamed Kikiam twirling the wand in the air like an idiot.

"Are you two playing a... sex game?" Asked Hunter smugly realization hitting her with that possible fact.

"NO!" Scolded Kikiam. "Could have been if it were Zim." She said to herself, but knowing they heard stuck her tongue out at them.

"He went out the winder." Fane said with a fake southern drawl answering the earlier question. She glared at him then without warning lunged toward the window and flung herself out.

"GERONIMO!" She screamed her voice fading as she neared the ground.

Fane turned to Hunter who during all this made it to the door. She glanced over her shoulder.

"B-but..." Shuddered Fane antennas drooping down sadly and a frown scowled across his face.

"Not happening." Hunter said with a devilish smile and left.

From outside the window you could hear Jack screaming in pain.

"YOU BROKE MY SPINE!" He yelled in pain.

"Thanks for breaking my fall. Hey! I'm not that heavy! By the way, your it." Kikiam cooed.

* * *

*Note: Thanks to darkmew666 on Deviantart for letting me use her OC Jack.*


End file.
